


You better watch out! Santa Claus is (hot) coming to town

by sunnybriefs



Category: One Piece
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnybriefs/pseuds/sunnybriefs
Summary: La vita di Marco è un orologio attentamente calibrato e non sarà certo un ragazzino spuntato dal nulla, con addobbi natalizi di dubbio gusto e un sorriso più caldo del sole, a infilarsi tra gli ingranaggi perfettamente oliati della sua quotidianità e fargli riconsiderare le sue scelte.Oppure sì?"Quindi," Ace si schiarì la voce. "Com'è che odi il Natale? Qualche brutto ricordo o sei solo il protagonista di un film di serie b che deve ritrovare la magia in un paese sperduto dell'Alaska e aiutare Babbo Natale a salvare i bambini del coro?"
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	You better watch out! Santa Claus is (hot) coming to town

**Author's Note:**

> Da un'idea nata su facebook, ho voluto provare a dare vita a questa one-shot. Sono passati anni da quando ho messo piede nel fandom di One Piece, ma spero di essere riuscita a rendere al meglio i personaggi e di strappare un sorriso a chi leggerà in questo natale così strano e martoriato.
> 
> Tantissimi auguri.

Marco sbatté le palpebre, poi le sbatté di nuovo e per sicurezza abbassò il finestrino della macchina e pulì le lenti degli occhiali.

Anche provandoci non ricordava di aver mai visto niente di così pacchiano in vita sua, ma il giardino coperto di neve nonostante stessero passando uno degli inverni più caldi degli ultimi cinque anni, il finto pupazzo di neve alto quanto lui - e persino di più, contando anche il cappello a cilindro - che lo fissava da lontano con occhi neri e vitrei, un sorriso inquietante, i grotteschi elfi di tutti i colori che si rotolavano tra scatoloni impacchettati in modo dozzinale e le luci che scendendo a cascata dal tetto scrivevano "Buon atale" sul muro - la _n_ per qualche motivo li aveva abbandonati - erano paradossalmente l'ultimo dei suoi problemi.

Perché era sicuro che niente di tutto questo fosse esistito quando era uscito quella mattina.

Le luci della casa - le luci _normali_ della casa, quelle delle stanze al piano terra - erano accese e facevano brillare tende rosse, e nel vialetto a occupare tutto lo spazio e bloccare l'accesso al box c'era un vecchio pickup scuro e un po' malandato che trasportava attrezzi, oggetti colorati e non meglio definibili, e una scala 

Si guardò intorno, la casa dalla parte opposta della strada e quelle vicine sparivano un po' nel buio della sera, ma erano decisamente quelle del suo vicinato. Quella era decisamente _casa sua_.

Perché fosse conciata così, però, era un mistero.

Parcheggiò l'auto dietro al pickup, spense il motore e poi si rilassò contro lo schienale del sedile per venti, venticinque secondi, a far riposare un po' gli occhi e il cervello, prima di raccogliere abbastanza coraggio per prendere la valigetta e scendere. Non faceva freddo, ma un brivido lo attraversò comunque quando passò vicino al pupazzo di neve - bene attento a non incrociare lo sguardo - tirò fuori le chiavi e gli bastò infilarne una nella toppa per capire che la porta era aperta.

Splendido.

" _Papà_?"

Un secondo di silenzio, forse meno, e dal salone una fragorosa risata rimbombò nell'atrio. "Ve l'avevo detto, ve l'avevo detto che ci sarebbe rimasto! Siamo di qui Marco, vieni vieni."

Suo padre era vivo, il che era già qualcosa di positivo. Si chiuse la porta alle spalle e raggiunse l'altra stanza, dove ad accoglierlo trovò suo padre, seduto come se fosse un trono sulla sua enorme poltrona. Sorrideva così tanto che il tubicino che gli serviva per respirare si arricciava sui folti baffi bianchissimi. Accanto a lui era appollaiata sul bracciolo una delle tre infermiere che lo curavano giorno e notte, e in mezzo alla stanza... in mezzo alla stanza c'era una persona che non aveva mai visto.

"'Sera! Marco giusto? Il vecchio Barbabianca qui ha già fatto le presentazioni. Io sono Ace."

In mezzo alla stanza c'era Ace, che aveva appena chiamato suo padre _il vecchio Barbabianca_ come se lo conoscesse da una vita. Era un ragazzo sui vent'anni, alto, la pelle scura e capelli neri che gli sarebbero arrivati forse alle spalle se non li avesse raccolti in un _bun_ scomposto sulla nuca. Indossava una maglietta chiara macchiata di qualcosa, scarponi e pantaloni cargo che gli arrivavano alle ginocchia, e forse rimase un secondo di troppo a guardarli le gambe - perché erano nude, e anche se era uno degli inverni più caldi che avessero avuto negli ultimi cinque anni era comunque inverno, non per altro - perché _Barbabianca_ in persona si mise di nuovo a ridere.

"Visto che avevo ragione? Ci è davvero rimasto, non si è nemmeno levato il cappotto! Andiamo Marco, non hai niente da dire, che te ne pare del nostro bel lavoro?"

Finalmente i pezzi di quello che doveva essere successo si incastrarono a formale la terrificante immagine di suo padre che complottava alle sue spalle con _Ace_ per trasformare casa in un circo.

"Ho visto," si limitò a commentare, e Barbabianca fece di nuovo tremare la stanza con una risata e si diede una manata al ginocchio, mentre l'infermiera si accertava con discrezione che non soffocasse nel suo stesso scherzo.

Marco appoggiò la valigetta sul divano e si levò sciarpa e cappotto. "Da quanto lo stai architettando?"

"Una settimana, e tu non ti sei accorto di niente. L'ha scoperto lei - quando, giovedì? - su quel coso-come-si-chiama e... ma fagli vedere le foto, le foto!"

Stava parlando con Ace, che tirò fuori dalla tasca uno smartphone e gli andò vicino. Non era alto quanto lui, ma pochissime persone lo erano e la spanna che li separava era ben poca cosa rispetto a quello a cui era abituato di solito. Il grande sorriso gli accendeva gli occhi scuri, e Marco ripensò all'inquietante pupazzo di neve. A come un'espressione come la sua sarebbe stata un benvenuto migliore.

Ace si schiarì la voce. " _Instagram_ ," disse.

Sì, giusto, Instagram.

Sullo schermo del telefono si susseguivano foto di case, sia facciate che interni, decorate come la sua, se non addirittura peggio.

"Fai questo per lavoro?"

Ace rise. "Faccio un po' di tutto per lavoro, ma da un paio d'anni ci si è aggiunto questo. Durante le feste nostro nonno ci ha sempre fatto partecipare alle gare del vicinato, e anche se non ne abbiamo mai vinta una, ci siamo fatti i nostri fan: più che altro figli che vogliono far prendere un infarto ai loro vecchi, non paga granché ma è divertente."

Marco guardò Barbabianca. "Figli che vogliono far prendere infarti ai loro vecchi. E di vecchi che vogliono far prendere infarti ai loro figli, invece?"

Ace rise di nuovo, era un bel suono. "No, questa è davvero una novità di quest'anno anche per me. Ma guarda, casa vostra ha già preso parecchi _like_ per essere su solo da un'ora."

"La _n_ mancante è voluta?"

"Crea la giusta atmosfera."

A quel punto non sapeva più che pensare. Casa sua era stata per tutto il pomeriggio lo zimbello del vicinato e suo padre lo aveva fatto apposta: doveva dirgli che era brutta? Lo sapevano tutti in quella sala, e non si sarebbe messo in ridicolo.

Sospirò. "Mi sembra corretto," e poi, rivolgendosi a suo padre: "per quanto tempo pensi di lasciare su le decorazione?"

"Fin dopo Natale, ovvio, non vorrai che Babbo Natale arrivi e non ci veda."

"Ho paura che con un cambiamento tanto repentino Babbo Natale arrivi e non ci _riconosca_."

In sala risero di nuovo tutti a parte lui.

Finite le spiegazioni Marco dovette far definitivamente pace con la situazione in cui si trovava. Lui e Ace si scambiarono i numeri per mettersi d’accordo sulle tempistiche di smantellamento, e poi Barbabianca insistette che restasse per cena.

"Marco deve cucinare comunque, uno in più o in meno che differenza fa? Almeno avrò qualcuno con cui chiacchierare."

"Perché, di solito io non chiacchiero?"

"Tu chiacchieri di cose noiose. Lui è giovane, sicuramente avrà qualcosa di interessante dire, più interessante di quello che dici tu. O lo vuoi cacciare via al freddo e senza cena?"

Marco scosse la testa. "Non fa così freddo e non c'è bisogno di essere melodrammatici."

Ace accettò l’invito.

Gli piaceva parlare e bere, lo aiutò a preparare la tavola e durante la cena parlò della casa in cui era vissuto e della scuola che aveva lasciato; tra un boccone e l'altro fece vedere con orgoglio le foto dei fratelli - Luffy e Sabo - che non gli somigliavano per niente e quella della madre che aveva un sorriso tanto dolce quanto il suo, e pure un selfie in cui era travestito da Babbo Natale.

"Un po' giovane per la parte."

Ace appoggiò il telefono sul tavolo. "Luffy si diverte, è una nostra tradizione: un anno abbiamo rubato il costume al nonno e l'ho messo per salire sul tetto e infilarmi dalla finestra della soffitta. Quando ci ha scoperti abbiamo preso tante di quelle sculacciate che non siamo riusciti a sederci per una settimana intera, ma alla fine l'idea è piaciuta a tutti e quindi sono diventato io il Babbo Natale di casa."

"Natale dev'essere uno spasso per voi."

"Papà..."

"Cosa, adesso non posso più neanche parlare?"

Un breve silenzio, rotto dall'infermiera che cambiò argomento per parlare di una cosa divertente vista su twitter e spiegare cosa diavolo fosse un _meme_.

Dopo cena Marco lasciò gli altri tre alle loro chiacchiere e si ritirò in cucina. Riavvolte le maniche della camicia fino al gomito, affondò le mani nella schiuma per mettersi a lavare i piatti. Gli piaceva: erano azione meccaniche che ripeteva ogni giorno, un'abitudine, nell'insaponare e sciacquare era facile smettere di pensare e perdere per un attimo la percezione di quello che lo circondava, per questo si rese conto che Ace gli era arrivato alle spalle solo quando parlò.

"Non avete una lavastoviglie?"

Per poco gli sfuggì un bicchiere umido di mano. Girò la testa per guardarlo con la coda dell'occhio. "Papà ti ha cacciato?"

Ace saltò a sedere sul mobile accanto a lui, curvo in avanti con i gomiti ficcati nelle cosce. "Si è addormentato da un momento all'altro. Mi aveva avvertito, ma sono voluto rimanere comunque." Con le caviglie unite prese a dondolare le gambe. "Di solito i padri sono quelli che urlano di mettere a posto il casino, è stato divertente oggi."

Marco annuì distrattamente. "Suppongo che mio padre non sia un personaggio così comune."

"Decisamente no: mi ricorda mio nonno, mi piace. Quindi," si schiarì la voce. "Com'è che odi il Natale? Qualche brutto ricordo o sei solo il protagonista di un film di serie b che deve ritrovare la magia in un paese sperduto dell'Alaska e aiutare Babbo Natale a salvare i bambini del coro?"

Questa volta il bicchiere gli sfuggì per davvero. "Questo è uno scenario inquietantemente specifico.” Sospirò. “Suppongo te l'abbia detto lui, ma vuoi veramente finire la serata parlando del perché un quarantacinquenne non festeggia il Natale come quando aveva 10 anni?"

"No, non proprio. Preferisci parlare del fatto che ti piacciono le mie gambe e la mia faccia?"

Per fortuna, non c'erano più bicchieri nel lavello.

Deglutì. _Merda_.

"Mi, ehm, mi scuso se ti ho messo a disagio in qualche modo..."

"Non ho detto che mi hai messo a disagio." Ace sorrideva, il mento appoggiato sul palmo della mano e gli occhi che brillavano. "E dai pantaloni non si capisce granché, ma sembri avere un fondoschiena di tutto riguardo e mi piacciono le tue braccia. E la tua faccia, anche."

Oh. _Oh._

Marco si passò la lingua sulle labbra e si asciugò le mani con uno strofinaccio. Pensò di tirare giù le maniche, poi ci ripensò, poi ci ripensò di nuovo, ma alla fine non fece nulla. _Mi piacciono le tue braccia_ , aveva detto, e in testa rimbalzavano solo questo e l'avvertimento che alla sua età non doveva comportarsi come un idiota.

"Quanti anni hai?"

Ace rise. "Strano modo di iniziare a flirtare!"

"Non sto flirtando."

"Però ti piaccio."

Fu un attimo colto alla sprovvista. Sì, avrebbe voluto dire, ma non era quello il punto. "Venti, venticinque? Ho quasi il doppio dei tuoi anni."

"Quindi?"

Quindi il tempo aveva un peso. Mentre Ace cresceva, giocava, si travestiva per fare scherzi al nonno, Marco si era lasciato tutto questo alle spalle per diventare un adulto. Il tempo era un lusso che non poteva più concedersi mentre gli ingranaggi della sua vita avevano trovato il ritmo per andare avanti giorno dopo giorno.

Non aveva rimpianti e non voleva lamentarsi di nulla, semplicemente così stavano le cose. Era un pensiero razionale che rispecchiava un modo di vivere razionale: avventure di una notte o brevi relazioni con qualche collega rientravano nello schema perché vissute con persone che condividevano le sue esperienze, i suoi punti di vista.

E un ragazzo di vent'anni non poteva farlo in alcun modo.

Glielo disse, più o meno con queste parole, e Ace smise di ridere, occhi e bocca spalancati mentre lo ascoltava. Il momento di silenzio che seguì non fu piacevole, così simile a come sarebbe stato trovarsi sull'orlo di un baratro accompagnati dal terrore che la terra potesse rimettersi a tremare da un secondo all'altro.

E poi Ace scoppiò di nuovo a ridere. "Signor Marco lei è una persona così seria, che io-- _ahahahahahahaha_!"

Piegato in avanti, si stringeva la pancia con un braccio e batteva il pugno contro il ginocchio, rideva così forte che l'avrebbero sentito in tutta la casa e forse anche in quella vicino, le spalle e la schiena scosse da tutta quella ilarità che gli toglieva persino il respiro.

"Davvero non posso competere," riuscì a dire senza soffocare. "Ma davvero non c'era bisogno, ho solo detto che hai un bel sedere!"

Marco scosse la testa e incrociò le braccia. "Cadrai se continuerai a ridere così."

Ovviamente ottenne l'effetto opposto e una nuova ondata di risa fece di nuovo tremare Ace da capo a piedi. "Basta, basta!" Ansimò. "Così finirò davvero per morire!"

"Ti prego no, sarebbe davvero un'eventualità troppo assurda da gestire."

"Immagino di sì," Ace alzò le testa per guardarlo. Risatine involontarie continuavano a sfuggirgli e aveva le guance rosse, si erano addirittura formate delle lacrime negli angoli degli occhi. "Un gran bel problema per i tuoi poveri ingranaggi."

Marco evitò di rispondergli. Gli riempì invece un bicchiere d'acqua che Ace mandò giù buttando la testa all'indietro.

"Quanto sei responsabile, cosa farei senza di te?"

"Così non stai certo perorando la tua causa."

"Suppongo di no, ma è stato divertente comunque. Mi dispiace però, la tua vita sembra così triste."

Marco inarcò un sopracciglio. "Regolata, non triste. Ma suppongo che dal tuo punto di vista non faccia molta differenza."

"No, ti prego, se la chiami _regolata_ è ancora più triste."

"Non è una frase fatta, ragazzino: quando arriverai alla mia età capirai."

"Forse, ma quando arriverai all'età del tuo vecchio, anche tu finirai per andare a cercare su Instagram un _ragazzino_ che porti un po' di spirito Natalizio nella tua vita così regolata. E rimpiangerai di non averne approfittato quando ne hai avuto la possibilità."

A questo, Marco non riuscì a rispondere. Fino a un attimo prima si sarebbe detto capace di rimandare al mittente ogni cosa fosse uscita dalla bocca di Ace o giudicarla per quello che era, tante chiacchiere pompate dall'irritante sicurezza tipica dei bambini, ma fu così facile vederlo, immaginarsi seduto su quella poltrona ad aggrapparsi ad ogni pretesto per riuscire a dimenticare un attimo quanto fosse _solo_.

Ricacciò tutto giù per la gola. Era tardi, aveva avuto una giornata pesante e la trovata di suo padre era stata il colpo di grazia al suo stomaco: un digestivo e tutto sarebbe tornato alla normalità.

A quel punto, sentì la porta aprirsi e chiudersi, e voci sommesse provenire dall’ingresso prima che la porta si aprisse e chiudesse una seconda volta. Doveva essere arrivata la seconda infermiera, e per gli standard di tutti in quella casa si era ufficialmente fatto tardi.

"Non voglio essere scortese, ma si è fatta una certa ora e devo chiederti di andare."

Ace tirò fuori il cellulare dalla tasca, e non fece obiezioni nonostante fossero solo le nove e mezza. Se pensò che doveva trattarsi solo di una scusa per liberarsi di lui non lo disse. 

Infilata una giacca uscirono di casa in silenzio. Ace si mise a braccia conserte appoggiato al suo pickup e non smise mai di fissarlo, da quando Marco salì sulla propria auto per toglierla dal vialetto a quando ritornò da lui. Un formicolio alla base della nuca lo accompagnò per tutto il tempo e uno strano animale gli si mosse nel petto quando Ace lo salutò con un sorriso.

"A dopo le feste allora: scrivimi quando il tuo vecchio si è stancato delle decorazioni.”

"A dopo le feste."

Fu il turno di Marco di guardare, ma quando Ace salì sul pickup e sbatté la portiera non si mise la cintura di sicurezza, né accese il motore; appoggiò un gomito dove ci sarebbe dovuto essere il finestrino e gli fece un cenno. "Ti manderò un regale per Natale, una bella foto di me in costume, ti piacerà. E seguimi anche su Instagram, non te ne pentirai!"

"Per favore non usare il mio numero per mandarmi cose inutili."

Ace rise. "Ma non è inutile. Chissà che dopo le feste non ti abbia fatto venire qualche bella idea. Mai dire mai."

E poi se ne andò, sventolando la mano e urlando saluti e auguri fino a che Marco non fu più in grado di sentirlo.

A quel punto, anche quando il pickup sparì del tutto dalla sua vista, Marco sapeva che sarebbe dovuto salire in macchina a sua volta per metterla in garage e tornare in casa, eppure non lo fece. Le luci intermittenti che brillavano sul suo muro dovevano star illuminando uno spettacolo davvero bizzarro, un uomo della sua età fermo vicino alla propria auto, in mezzo alla strada, a fissare il buio di dicembre.

Lo sapeva bene, ma non si mosse comunque.

 _Mi piace la tua faccia,_ gli aveva detto. _Mai dire mai._

Infilò una mano in tasca e strinse il telefono tra le dita, immaginò quasi di sentirlo vibrare, come se gli fosse appena arrivato un messaggio che stava aspettando da un po'.

_Chissà che dopo le feste non ti abbia fatto venire qualche idea._

"Già," mormorò tra sé e sé. Sorrise. "Chissà."


End file.
